Teasing, teasing, teasing
by Alacrity123
Summary: Rachel decided to tease Quinn mercilessly. Again and again. Serious Femmeslash, tease and denial, multiple orgasm. Don't like, don't read.


Rachel Berry hadn't been this excited since the day Quinn said yes to being her girlfriend. As she prepared her dorm for the impending long night, she thought of how lucky she was, but how very frustrated she had been for these long 7 months.

Upon going to college, Quinn had experienced something of a religious re-awakening, and while Rachel was fully supportive of her girlfriend's belief, the bit about celibacy had been a tad of a problem. For over half a year she had kissed, groped, fondled, teased, caressed, licked, and sucked at every inch of Quinn Fabray, except where she so desperately wanted to go the most. Occasionally, when Quinn got really worked up, she would let Rachel watch as she fingered herself to orgasm, but those times were seemingly few and far between as compared how wet Rachel was after every time they kissed.

While college had admittedly mellowed Rachel a little, and being close enough to Quinn that she got to see her most weekends and no longer had to fear being outed was a bonus, deep down she was still the same diva she had always been. And if there was one thing anyone that knew Rachel could count on, it was the fact that Rachel Berry got what she wanted, when she wanted it, preferably before she even had to ask. So being denied the privelige of orgasming at the hands (or tongue) of the most gorgeous girl in the universe, not to mention making said girl writhe in pleasure, was frustrating.

Rachel was awoken from her reverie of sexual frustrations past by a knock at the door. She leapt up and opened her door, pleased and immediately aroused to see Quinn, wearing a long coat that she had presumably unbuttoned before knocking, with nothing but lacy purple lingerie underneath.

"Hey baby, are you ready?" Quinn asked.

"At the risk of sounding like one of our atrocious high school boys, of course I'm ready! I was practically born ready! The most gorgeous girl I have ever seen decides that God would probably give us a free pass, so we can have sex now since who knows when we could actually get married, and calls to say she's coming over... why wouldn't I be ready?"

With that, Quinn captured Rachel's lips in a passionate, forceful kiss, biting at her lips and tongue a little, showing just how ready she was as well. Rachel smirked inwardly, knowing that if she was this excited already, by the end of the night Rachel would have her begging.

Quickly, Quinn snaked a hand between them and began to grope Rachel through her thin camisole, squeezing and massaging just the way she knew Rachel loved. Rachel let out a little gasp before reminding herself that tonight, she was going to be in control. She reached behind Quinn's back and unsnapped her bra, Quinn ceasing her actions long enough to let it slide off her thin arms to the floor. Unable to stop herself, Rachel leaned down and took one of Quinn's already pert nipples in her mouth, nipping at the hardened bud as she licked around it. Quinn moaned as Rachel switched attention to the other mound, and massaged the first, now dampened breast with her small hand.

Rachel knew her girlfriend well enough to know Quinn was rapidly getting excited, and that thought sent a bolt of wetness to her own core.

"Quinn, do you trust me?" Rachel said, stopping her attack on Quinn's breasts and looking her straight in the eyes. As excited as she was about tonight's plan, she didn't want to make Quinn uneasy. Well, she did, but not in that sense.

"Of course"

"And after all this time, though I respect your beliefs, you are willing to let our first times making each other come to be completely in my control?"

"I already told you, babe, I'm frustrated too. I talked to a couple people and they gave me the go-ahead, so it's in your hands. Literally."

"Then take off your panties and lay down on my bed." Rachel said, voice taking on its familiar commanding tone.

Quinn quickly did as she was told, and looked only mildly surprised as Rachel pulled out some lengths of silk fabric.

"Don't freak out but, I'm going to tie your hands and feet to the edge of the bed."

"I should have been expecting this. I've read and watched some of what you're into."

"Quinn!" Rachel exclaimed, a bit surprised-and admittedly more than a bit aroused-at the thought that her girlfriend had perused her pornography preferences.

"Yeah, well, you're not the only one with...needs. I knew it was wrong but the temptation...and the way those girls looked, so desperate for release...I could imagine how I felt. And watching them being teased was so hot. I could barely contain myself.

"So you're okay with me teasing you and making you squirm?"

"Goodness, yes. Please."

With that, Rachel loosely but securely bound her girlfriend's hands and feet to the edges of the bed, so she was spread-eagle. Wanting to start simple, Rachel ran her fingers through the blonde's slick folds, marvelling at how wet she was.

"This wet for me already, babe?"

"You know it,"

"Then this is going to be a loooooooong night for you..." Rachel said grinning.

Rachel proceeded to toy with Quinn's clit, enjoying the way this hardened nub felt in her fingers, reveling in the fact that she finally got to touch. Having seen Quinn pleasure herself a few times (upon counsel from her mercifully somewhat liberal church, Quinn had assessed that masturbation was an acceptable way to deal with her urgers), Rachel knew exactly what she liked. She started a painfully slow circle at the edges of her girlfriend's sex and moved inwards, eventually just brushing her clit before looking at Quinn, flushed with arousal, and asking, "Would you mind if I..." she began, as she dipped her fingers lower towards Quinn's opening.

Quinn seemed already incapable of full sentences, instead just bucking her hips as much as she could in her current predicament. Rachel gratefully put two fingers inside, marvelling at how tight and wet her virgin girlfriend was. She pumped her fingers, slowly at first, then faster, watching with intense arousal as Quinn's face grew redder and she began to moan slightly.

Deciding it was time to taste how aroused Quinn was, Rachel ceased her pumping (much to Quinn's dismay) and leaned downward to lick the length of Quinn's sex. Her breath caught at the contact, and Quinn seemed just as pleased.

"Oooh, baby, you taste so good!"

Quinn could only moan in response as Rachel had attached her lips to Quinn's clit, sucking intensely, as she moved a finger back towards her center. She continued this until Quinn's erotic moans and gasps were constant, and Rachel sensed she was on the edge.

"Now, as you'd probably guessed given that you so rudely browsed my personal collections without permission, you're not going to get to come just yet. You had better be really nice to me if you're even expecting to come at all. Are we clear?"

Quinn nodded with some apprehension and said. "I'm yours, Rach, I can't wait until you decide to let me come, I'm so ready to. What should I do for you first?"

Rachel felt another wave of wetness at her girlfriend's compliance. "Wellll, as you're so eager to please me, why don't we let you try eating me out? I mean, presumably you've watched some educational films of your own, you should be able to catch on. And I'll be sure to take note if you don't."

"Are you going to untie me?" Quinn asked, a little hopeful at the prospect that she could at least squeeze her thighs together to get some much needed relief for the pressure building inside her.

Instead of an answer, Rachel simply lowered her cotton shorts and underwear, revealing her glistening core, and crouched over Quinn's face, holding onto the headboard.

"Well, start! The sooner I come, the sooner you might get-" Rachel was interrupted as Quinn dipped her tongue into her center and licked upwards towards her clit, which she danced around with her tongue before latching her lips on, then biting gently. Rachel gasped. She had expected Quinn to be good, yes, but this was something else. She was embarassed at how quickly she was approaching climax, but continued riding Quinn's face as she took one hand off the headboard to massage her own breasts.

Soon she felt herself topple over the edge and writhe in pleasure, moaning louder than she had before as Quinn continued eating her, and she quickly orgasmed again, coating Quinn's mouth in her slick juices.

She dismounted Quinn and placed a longing, still hungry kiss on her girlfriend's mouth, enjoying her own taste there. "That was lovely, babe, I'm so glad I'm going to get to let you come tonight."

Quinn's eyes widened slightly at the prospect that her girlfriend had even considered not allowing her release at all that night, but was grateful she would be permitted it after all. "I'm glad I was-I'm glad I did a good job. But seeing you come turned me on so much. Would you please...?" Quinn let her sentence drop off as Rachel stood up and turned her back, apparently looking for something in a drawer. When she turned back around, Quinn groaned as she saw a small vibrator in her hands. "Oh, baby, I want to come so bad right now, I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to hold off."

"Don't you worry baby. I'll know when to stop." And with that, Rachel clicked the toy onto the lowest setting and gently hovered it over Quinn's hypersensitive clit. The blonde let out a strangled gasp, bucking her hips, desperate to make more contact with the vibrating toy.

"nuh-uh, you're going to have to be better than that if you're going to come soon. But, since you are clearly so turned on, I guess I could..." Rachel flicked the toy to a higher setting, as the low buzz filled the room and Quinn moaned loudly, overwhelmed at how good the vibration felt on her clit, unable to keep from wiggling her hips. Rachel didn't seem bothered, though, and instead began circling her girlfriend's sex with the toy, once dipping it into her center, then hitting it back on her clit.

As the blonde girl quickly lost control over her climb towards climax, Rachel suddenly shut the toy entirely off and ceased all contact.

"Now, now, now, you're not going to get to come just yet. In fact, I'm going to let you lay there and calm down for a few minutes while I take care of a couple things," and with that, Rachel disappeared, leaving Quinn to wonder just what she could be taking care of. She assumed the brunette had meant she was leaving to masturbate, but when Rachel returned fully clothed and carrying a skirt and thin shirt that Quinn recognized as her own, a terrible thought passed through her head. Was Rachel really going to make her go out right now, in this state?

The answer to that silent question came quickly, as Rachel said "Well Quinn, because you obviously need a bit of a break, we're gonna go down to the vegan pizza place down the street. And don't think you'll be slipping away to touch yourself without me, I'll be on you like a hawk. Now, can you get dressed?" Rachel asked as she untied the four thin cords.

Quinn tentatively nodded, and was surprised when Rachel slapped her hand away as she went to grab her underwear. "No, I don't think you'll be needing those. You'll want your bra though, can't have an entire restaurant knowing how turned on you are." said the diva with a small smile. Quinn quickly got dressed, squeezing her legs together a few times, desperately trying to relieve the ache she felt from being on the edge for so long.

Upon reaching the restaurant, Rachel quickly went to order as she directed Quinn to a booth in plain view of the cashier and kitchen. Damn, Quinn thought, no privacy at all.

As Rachel came back to the table she gave Quinn a quick peck, which the taller girl responded to all to eagerly, as Rachel quickly pulled away. "Come on, Quinn, have some dignity, we are in public!"

Quinn groaned a little at this reminder that, knowing how long it took them to make and deliver Rachel's very specific order, they would be here for at least 40 minutes.

They sipped their drinks and made conversation, which was surprisingly easy, given what was so obviously at the forefront of their minds. After about fifteen minutes, Quinn had almost completely forgotten how on edge she was, when Rachel chose to remind her by slipping her foot out of her slip-on shoe and snaking it between Quinn's legs. Whatever she had been in the middle of saying was quickly forgotten at the touch of, Quinn was embarassed to say, just her girlfriend's foot pressed up against her sex. Her arousal quickly surged and her face felt hot, as Rachel calmly began talking about course registration. Quinn couldn't believe it. Her girlfriend had her foot up her skirt, in a vegan pizzeria (the tablecloth was presumably covering this under-the-table action), and she had never been more aroused in her entire life. She had been on the edge of orgasming for what she calculated to be at least an hour, so she supposed the fact that she was rapidly losing any sembelance of self control was to be expected.

"Jesus, Quinn, don't fidget so much, people will supsect something!" Rachel said with a sly grin, pulling her foot away from Quinn's sex as she saw their food arrive.

Rachel didn't tease Quinn at the restaurant again, and they managed to get through the meal and pay and ready themselves to leave with little incident. As soon as they were outside, though, Quinn turned to Rachel.

"Baby, I know you're in control tonight, but you almost just made me come in the middle of a pizza place. With your foot. I've never ever wanted you as bad as I want you right now. I'll do anything. Anything. Just please let me-" she stopped walking for a moment to clench her thighs together,

They continued walking briskly to the dorms and Rachel responded to her, "Yes, well, I've had to control myself around you for so long. Not able to touch, hell, I couldn't even talk to you about it until about a month ago. So I think you can wait just a little bit longer. Do you have any idea how many times I've fucked myself, thinking of you? I think you can wait."

With that, they walked the rest of the way in silence, Quinn immensely turned on by her girlfriend's words. As they got back to the dorm, Quinn began to take off her clothes, assuming she would be returning to her previous position on the bed.

"No, no, in fact, I think there's going to be another wardrobe change in order. You can get undressed, but you're going to put these sweats on. No top. Okay?" Rachel said in a voice that dared to be questioned.

Quinn complied, wondering why the hell she was putting on a pair of her ratty sweatpants. She left them here in case it got late and she spent the night. They were far from sexy. So she was taken aback by the the glint in the brunette's eyes.

"Now, you really want to come?"

"Oh, god yes, Rachel, I want to come so badly. Oh please, please let me come."

"Hm. Maybe I will. But you're going to have to make it happen. You can't take those off, you can't touch yourself at all. So my suggestion would be, start humping."

Quinn looked bewildered for a second before she saw her girlfriend eying the post at the foot of the bed. Rachel laid down and took off her own pants and underwear and began to touch herself. Quinn watched mesmerized for a second before remembering her girlfriend's directions. Uncertainly she approached the post and pressed herself up against it, feeling as the wetness from her center soaked into the fabric.

Rachel paused from her own personal pleasure to tell Quinn, "You're going to have to move if you're going to come like that. You can touch your breasts if you want"

Grateful to be allowed some control, Quinn forcefully began groping herself, feeling her arousal soak even more into the sweatpants, meanwhile hearing Rachel's breathy groans in the background. Though she had initially been doubtful, as she began to slowly rub herself along the hard edge of the bed, Quinn was surprised at how good it felt, pressing her hardened nub into the hard, unforgiving wooden frame of the bed. She began picking up speed, desperately crushing her breasts as well, and she heard Rachel's third climax of the night over the thudding of her own pulse as she quickly reached climax.

"STOP!" Rachel shouted, still a little out of breath from her own release. Quinn grudgingly tore herself away, though she had been about to come, and moaned frustratedly.

"Rachel! I thought you said you were going to let me come! I need to so bad, babe. I'm freaking soaked. Look!" she said as she approached the brunette, showing the massive stain of arousal on her pants.

Rachel's eyes lit up hungrily, before saying "Well, you will get to come. But you were too close, and I was too far gone watching you, you might have come right then and there, and I couldn't have that. So, take off those pants and lie back down on the bed. Now." Rachel said as she stood up.

Reluctantly, the blonde listened, and allowed Rachel to bind her once more to the edges of the bed, feeling as though even the cool air of the room was taunting her. God, she had never wanted to come so badly in her entire life. She had almost come on the corner of a bed, for goodness sake. She couldn't believe what Rachel did to her. That disbelief grew even more as she saw Rachel holding a thin plume feather.

"Now, this was something I was particularly confused by the first few times I heard about people using it. But the soft, barely-there contact, grazing your skin but never enough... I've been waiting to try this on you," Rachel said as she trailed the torturous feather between Quinn's breasts and towards her dripping sex. The blonde's breathing quickened in anticipation of how it was going to feel, meanwhile Rachel circled out from her inner thighs, getting slowly closer.

As the feather finally brushed the blonde's dripping folds, she groaned her loudest groan yet. Rachel was right. The barely there touch was complete and utter erotic torture. As the thing brushed along her clit, Quinn swore she almost came, just at that soft contact. But it wasn't enough. One hard crush touch and she'd be over the edge, into the most powerful orgasm she had ever felt. The feather wasn't enough, no matter how bad Quinn wanted it to be.

Rachel was loving the tension on Quinn's face, feeling herself growing still aroused, even after she had released three times that night. She could only imagine what Quinn was going through. Still, she twirled the feather around the blonde girl's clit, watching with giddy delight as she bucked her hips and squirmed for more.

"R-Rachel-please, please, please-AH-just-just stop. Please make me come I can't TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Quinn finally exclaimed.

Though Rachel positively adored how much control she had over her girlfriend in this moment, she decided she had had her fun. She tossed the feather aside and placed a peck on Quinn's lips before kissing her way down her stomach and to her sex, where she quickly began an assault on her now hugely swollen clit, and placed her fingers inside Quinn and began to pump. In no time Quinn was coming hard and fast, but Rachel continued, biting down a little on the blonde's clit, which made her come again, and when Rachel didn't stop, Quinn came so violently a third time that her arms tore free of the thin restraints, and she squirted all over Rachel's face.

Once Quinn could finally breathe normally again, she found herself completely freed and in her girlfriend's arms. "Not bad for a first time, huh?" Rachel asked, before they both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
